


Contradiction Series

by cat_pure



Series: Bottom!Tony Stark [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!LOki, M/M, Plot What Plot, omega!Tony, 整个系列全是车, 束缚play, 滴蜡, 神/祭司, 触手play, 霜铁大法好
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_pure/pseuds/cat_pure
Summary: 仍旧是搬运之前写过的老文…非典型ABO设定，触手play预警，涉及微量尿道控制，A！霜O！铁，全程高速R18，祝食用鱼块！





	1. Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> 仍旧是搬运之前写过的老文…非典型ABO设定，触手play预警，涉及微量尿道控制，A！霜O！铁，全程高速R18，祝食用鱼块！

“呼哈…呼哈……”

“抓住他！在前面！我倒要看看，一个手无寸铁的普通人还能逃到哪去！”  
“别跑了……一个魔法尽失的光明祭祀，在这片不熟悉的黑暗领地里，想插上翅膀飞出去不成？”

……

 

没有选择了。

身后穷追不舍的搜捕声如狼似虎，前方是入眼不透一丝光亮的蓊郁深林，Tony闭上双眼，许久未曾进食而色泽有些寡淡的嘴唇紧抿拉成一道直线，越来越近的喝止声中夹杂着不堪入耳的羞辱不断响彻在雾气中，不过挣扎了一瞬，再睁眼时眸底已是一片决绝。

总不会有更坏的结果了。

Tony脚下奔跑的速度不减，径直冲进了那片暗无天日的山林里。

 

“等等！那里……他他，他闯进了那里……”  
“……算了，别管了，进到禁地里的人，还没有能活着出来的……”

来人脚步骤然急停，在远远看到Tony钻进了那片几欲将人吞噬的森林中时，脸上露出骇然的神色，连说话时都带上了结结巴巴的颤抖——竟显然是对这个地方畏惧极了，只是Tony也已经无缘知晓。

 

黑黝黝的光秃树干上延伸出张牙舞爪的枯败枝丫，间或有嶙峋的巨大岩石，上面青苔斑驳，沾着星星点点的猩红。所有的声音都渐渐消失在身后，整个空间里一片死寂，只有他一个人踩在层叠的枯叶上时传来的脚步声，Tony停在一棵形状怪异的巨树下大口的急促喘息。  
长时间的奔跑逃亡已经透支了他全部的体力——他作为光明大祭祀，一个从出生就侍奉于光明神的omega，每天需要做的事情最多也无非是向他的主人吟咏祷告、祈求爱怜——更何况自从被抓到黑暗领地之后，他的光明魔法就完全失去了效用。

 

“唔？！”

一个奇大的力道从背后圈紧Tony的腰肢向斜上方拉去，突然悬空的身体让Tony惊叫出声，脊骨重重撞上那根粗壮的树干。还没等Tony调整好没怎么得到缓冲的精神状态，几条幽绿色的藤蔓无声无息的从四面八方延伸，径直钻进Tony染上污渍又有些凌乱的神侍长袍里。

 

“…什么东西？！…嗯！”

贴上光裸肌肤的触感粗糙而黏腻，环绕上他腰间敏感的软肉时，Tony挣扎着从靴筒里摸出的匕首被他一个颤抖掉落在地上。细长的藤蔓蜿蜒爬行，经掠之处留下一道道靡艳的红痕，细碎的刺痛感过后带来的是难耐的麻痒，但比这身体上的折磨更加糟糕的是——那青翠的植物散发着一股极具攻击性的清幽冷香正让他的大脑变得昏沉，那奇异的香气太微妙了。Tony直觉的感到不安，他试图屏住呼吸，却仍然无法阻挡它丝丝缕缕飘进自己的鼻腔里，而Tony只能徒劳的扭动着身体重复着失败的躲避。  
植物爬行过留下玫红的汁水已经染透了Tony纯白的衣料，柔韧的四肢分别被手腕和脚踝处的细藤圈紧、拉伸成一个不可思议的紧绷角度，竟生出一种凌虐的美感。柔软的触须戳刺着他浅褐色的乳头，那仿佛被啮咬过的感觉让那两颗可爱的果实很快就成熟的涨大变硬，在几根细长的藤条缠绕成一股逡巡在他臀缝间的入口时，那个从来没有被碰触过的部位受到的威胁让Tony奋力拉扯着试图并拢自己的身体，却在前方的性器下一秒被一根藤蔓圈住时软了腰。

 

“放开我！唔、唔嗯…不要…哈…太多了……”

干涩的穴口在沾满汁水的藤蔓绞成一根粗长的茎体侵入时有些畏缩的抽紧，Omega天生适合侵犯的身体在这一刻得到了优势体现，没有受过润滑和调教的甬道虽然有些吃力、却完整的将那根不比成年Alpha阴茎纤细多少的粗藤吞进了深处。植物不断分泌出的汁液滴落在Tony的内壁里，一股强烈的酥痒感从后穴升腾而起，前所未有过的感受让Tony茫然的呜咽了一声，本能的收缩起肠肉，却已经分不清到底是意欲迎合那根不停抽插侵犯着他的藤茎还是想要推拒。  
本来松松的环绕在Tony阴茎表皮的藤蔓因为他颤巍巍的勃起而绷紧，空气里弥漫起的那股冷香越来越馥郁，Tony的大脑开始变得迟缓昏沉，眼前的视野也模糊不清。起初只是被撩拨过的地方烧起的那团火苗已经熊熊燃烧遍他的全身，整个人发烫的热度甚至让Tony感觉有些难以呼吸，性器上又痛又痒的束缚反而加剧了他的兴奋，触须刮过前端的小孔不停吐出透明的液体。

 

“嗯、呜…有什么奇怪的东西、要来了吗…啊、哈啊…别…出去……”

青翠柔韧的触手爬满了Tony蜜色的肌肤，粗茎不知疲倦般凶猛的贯穿着他初经人事的嫩穴，藤蔓有些粗糙的表面一次次精准的擦过内壁上的凸起，引得Tony支离破碎的诅咒声里挑起一种变了调的颤音。悬空的身体在半空中被撞击的一荡一荡，他不自觉的摆动着腰臀接受下一次更深入的侵略，几个细小柔软的触须反复摩挲着他色泽干净的性器，连两个可爱的小球都被缠绕上去——但拜它们所赐，那里现在也被沾染的一片艳色。  
那些仿佛无孔不入的触手在他张启唇瓣时见缝插针的钻进他的口腔里，分成几股缠绕着他的舌，配合着身下的动作频率在他嘴里抽插。在前列腺又一次被狠狠碾磨过时，Tony急促的喘息着弓起腰肢，一根光滑的细茎却突然绷直沿着前端那个小孔插进，将他所有喷薄欲出的欲望堵在了出口里，无处释放的快感堆积得Tony委屈的呜咽起来。

 

“呜…上帝啊……嗯…谁来、救救我……”

那折磨人的藤蔓仿佛在思考Tony断断续续的话语般停顿了一瞬，只是阻塞着尿道口的细管没有移动分毫，埋在他后穴深处的粗茎却在下一秒残忍的无视着Tony肠肉恋恋不舍的拼命挽留，一寸一寸的从他身体中抽离。深绿色的触手像是被榨干一般，即使被Tony抽紧挤压，茎腔里也不再吐露玫红的汁水，反而在表面上沾染了一层亮晶晶的清液，一时不能完全闭合的肉穴在失去填充之后流出稀释过后依然艳丽的混合液体。  
时间的概念早已混乱不清，后穴里仿佛不停有蚂蚁啮咬般空虚的瘙痒让Tony抽噎着扭动着身体——他早已经忘了之前那个贞烈顽抗的人是谁，此时此刻只想要有什么东西狠狠操进他的身体——他毫不怀疑他现在从里到外都沸腾着湿透了。

 

“嗯？让我看看…光明神的小宠物？真狼狈。”

在一双冰凉的手掌贴上他的腰肢时，Tony已经有些意识不清，他甚至无法辨别那个听不出感情的声音是否存在于他的幻觉，在一大片低温的胸膛从背后贴上他的身体时，他满足的喟叹了一声。那股奇异的冷香已经浓稠的快要凝进他的骨髓，扑面而来的征服和占有欲刺激的他灵魂深处都感到迷幻而晕眩，他后知后觉的模糊意识到从最开始以来的罪魁祸首可能都是这个该死的具有迷惑性的alpha气息，紧接着后穴就被一柄粗大的凉铁撑开贯穿。  
Tony从来不知道自己可以发出那样甜腻的声音——与无机质的触手截然不同，被那根尺寸惊人的阴茎填满的瞬间，他的神经末梢都开始战栗，那个讨糖吃的小穴完全不在意主人纷杂的念头，一心遵从欲望的几乎在得到满足的同时就欣喜缠绕上去，乖巧的吞咽吸附。他不自觉的扭动着腰臀迎合着身后毫不怜惜的进出，omega骨子里渴望的被侵犯在这一刻压倒理智占了绝对的上风，这无意识的动作引得背后冰蓝色皮肤的男人低笑出声。

 

“啧，发起情来的大祭祀…这幅淫乱的模样也是令人咋舌……”男人温凉的唇瓣贴上Tony的后颈，在他敏感的腺体处轻轻摩挲，随时会被占有标记的危险感觉几乎让Tony全线崩溃，龟头碾压过肠壁上的凸起突进到藤茎没有到达过的更深处，唤醒着omega身体里还从来没有打开过的隐秘通道。  
“我才不是…呜——把那个拿出去……啊啊——”整根大开大合的操干早已驯服了这个湿漉漉的小穴，随着每一次重重楔入都会发出‘噗嗤’‘噗嗤’的淫靡水声，无所适从的过量欢愉让Tony连脚趾都紧紧蜷起，涨红的前端抖了抖，也吐不出任何东西，泥泞的肉穴里在阴茎下一次抽离时却喷涌出一大股液体。

 

“这么敏感……你的信仰能像这样满足你么？”身后的操干并没有因为他汹涌的干性高潮而停止，反而被男人变本加厉的扣紧腰肢向那个还在抽搐着的小穴最深处钉进，初次承欢的通道入口开启的实在有些狭窄，在接受身体里狰狞的阴茎贯穿闯进时甚至有些疼痛，但那丝毫不影响、乃至加倍了在内阴被侵入时仿佛全身毛孔都要炸开般的快感，男人危险的声音如毒蛇般响在Tony的耳畔，细长的手指捏住他的一侧乳头捻揉时，绿色的藤蔓畏惧的退缩，将那一块皮肤全都腾空让出，“而且…你刚刚是在命令我么，嗯？”  
“嗯…混蛋…”Tony努力的睁大眼睛，试图分辨着对方话语里的含义，泪水铺满了他的脸颊，显得可怜极了，身体已经完全失去了自我的控制，欲海沉浮里他只能本能的追逐着快感的来源，潜意识里微弱的反抗在下一秒就又被自己打破，只剩下语无伦次矛盾不堪的哭叫，失焦的大眼睛里被撞击的水光四溅，下一秒就要被捅穿的可怕错觉让他的小穴也像抽噎般不停的流着水绞紧，讨好的试图让这近乎刑罚般的甜蜜快点结束，“呜嗯、不能更深了……疼…啊啊…别走……呜…用力……”

 

“难伺候的小东西……”Tony带着哀求的声音让男人强忍着成结的欲望有些不确定的退出，只是刚抽离一小截，Tony瞬间改口的啜泣让他惩罚的掐了一把手里那颗红艳艳挺立着的乳珠，重重操进了他的内阴里，那个火热紧致的腔道里像是一汪温泉，让人大汗淋漓也恨不得埋身其中，他微凉的手掌伸到身前安抚的握住Tony一直被冷落着的阴茎撸动，之前一直阻塞他释放的细茎听话的从里面抽出，“哈…为我堕落吧……我会标记你，灌满你，让你成为黑暗的宠儿…”  
“不可能……我的一切…嗯啊！…都属于光明神…”太久没有释放过的性器即使被松开也没有立刻射出，柱身被温柔的揉捏时不停接受到的抚慰也成了一种折磨般的胀痛，迷蒙中Tony好像听见男人几不可闻的无奈叹息，然后身后本就凶猛的撞击变成了更激烈的冲刺运动。

 

“好棒…呜、…太满了……哈、哈啊——”

空气里甜美的信息素浓郁的足以引得任何一个alpha疯狂，后颈上的腺体突然传来被咬穿的刺痛，信息素疯狂交融的剧烈快感猛然将他抛上浪潮顶峰，Tony尖叫着弹起身体，就着男人的手掌往远处喷射出接连一道又一道精液。后穴里那根阴茎在又一次顶进他痉挛着的内阴时涨大成结，根部死死的卡在那个狭窄的入口将他脱力的身体钉在原地，滚烫的热流源源不断的喷洒进omega的子宫中。

 

这场漫长的大量射精结束时，Tony的小腹已经有些微微隆起，平静下来的阴茎与小穴剥离时，空气对流发出‘啵’的一声，没办法即刻闭合的小穴涌出混合着淫水和精液的大波液体，男人不满的‘啧’了一声，却还是小心翼翼的将因为这场发情期而体力完全透支、失去意识的Tony打横抱起，一团柔和的绿光在他指尖点亮，两个人的身形共同渐渐消失在空气中。

仿佛一道无形的屏障被打破般，原本密不透风的寂静丛林里在下一刻突然有了空气的流动，似有若无的残余香气飘散在整片空间里，栖息在岩石上的乌鸦躁动的盘旋起来，而适才停靠过的那颗扭曲怪异的枯树上空无一物，丝毫没有一根藤蔓存在过的痕迹。

 

彩蛋：

 

“大祭祀！大祭司醒了！慢一点，您先喝口水…您感觉怎么样？”  
“唔……”全身上下仿佛都被重碾过般钝痛而沉重，喉咙里仿佛被灌了千斤铁一般撕扯难以发声，许久未曾见过的明亮光线刺的眼球有些疼痛，周围喧杂的声音吵的Tony皱起眉头，“这是哪里？”

“这里是神殿……您被陷害后失踪多日杳无音信，前两天您突然出现在神殿门口昏迷不醒……太好了，您可算是醒过来了……”  
“啊，抱歉，我打扰到您休息了吗？大祭司先好好梳理一下——这些繁杂的事情日后再详述也不迟，我先退下了。”

 

Tony掀开被子起身，光裸着身体走到镜子前，眯起眸子盯着里面没有一丝痕迹的皮肤，后穴里一片清爽——若不是在他转身前蓦然浮现在镜面中的一枝藤蔓，那荒唐到极致也欢愉到极致的一场火辣性事简直犹如一场春梦了无痕。

 

幽绿的细藤蜿蜒扭动，勾勒出四个龙飞凤舞的花体字母，又渐渐消失在空气中——也许别人不太清楚，但熟读各族秘典的Tony对这个名字绝不陌生——他的心脏‘砰砰’的跳动起来。

Ikol。  
又或者，换个说法，世人对他更为熟知的称呼是——黑暗神。

 

TBC.


	2. Lightness

“我是如此思念着您，我的主人，这渴慕让我的灵魂都为之疼痛，我该为我这样失礼地直视您的容颜而忏悔——但您是那样的惹人无法移开视线……”  
“伟大而仁慈的主人啊，恳求您宽恕我这些天的不辞而别，这并非是我对您心意的冷却，您最忠诚的仆人无时无刻不渴望着匍匐在您的脚边，只是、嗯啊——”

 

“是您吗？”Tony虔诚清越的声音响彻在午后的神殿，一股浓郁而纯粹的光明元素忽地涌入他的身体，调皮地游走在他的四肢百骸，激起战栗般的快感，Tony祈祷的声音因这异样的刺激而中断，“呜、是您在赐予我恩典吗，我的主人？”

回应他的是又一股欢快涌入的光明力量。

 

世人见所未见的纯净元素就那样仿佛是什么不值一提的东西般流淌进Tony的经脉，泛着金色光芒的小粒子不约而同地朝着他的下腹奔涌，宛如微弱的电流挑逗着大脑皮层敏感的神经，汇集的酥麻让Tony呜咽着匍匐在神像腿上软了腰。  
午后静谧的供奉殿里不觉间竟已丝丝缕缕萦绕起Alpha侵占征服的强势气息，夹霜带雪般的熟悉冷香从四面八方侵入他的毛孔——这个不久前在他灵魂里钉下烙印的味道不可抗拒地唤醒着他身体里对于情欲的记忆。

 

“Ikol、哈…”

这个曾灌满耻辱于他的信息素气味让Tony有些抗拒地强撑起手臂，他用力咬下舌尖试图让迟钝的大脑清醒，强制集中精力在指尖，戒备地凝聚起一团白色的能量——尽管Omega甜美的信息素已经本能地交织在空气里回应。

燥热发软的身体被一条突然伸过来的手臂拦腰捞起，Tony本能弹射出去的攻击像是微不足道的小玩具，高级魔法的巨大能量竟直接毫发无伤地融进了对方身体里。  
Tony听到头顶传来的一声轻笑，他现在甚至能清晰地感受到从刚才开始就宣告脱离控制的身体正发生的变化——他湿了。

 

他的阴茎也背离意志地挺立起来，甚至仅仅因为磨蹭在衣襟的布料上带来的快感而流着前液——更别提他的后面，那个小穴为期待要发生的欢爱正不断往外淌着水，情液从开阖的穴口沿着臀缝蜿蜒向下，一直滴落在祭司神圣的纯白长袍上。

这该死的，无可救药的，Omega的身体。

 

垂落下来的柔软碎发汗湿贴服在Tony的耳际，他抬起头艰难地透过一层水雾让视线对焦，意料之外的对上一双如冷翡般幽绿的眸子。

Tony的心陡然一跳。 

那张神色淡漠的脸高傲地微抬着下颌，黑色长发尽数向后拢起，墨绿色的长袍衬得他越发不似人间的疏离感，看似不动声色的平和与似有若无的威压无形中带着一股睥睨天下的气势。  
偏生他朝着Tony看过来时，一双原本冷然疏离的眼眸里，染上了一丝宠眷和狡黠。

 

“你刚刚叫了谁？”  
“之前还在对着那块劣质的石头摇尾乞怜，现在…”突然出现在殿里的男人像是被Tony不自觉的反应所取悦，语气虽是责问的口吻，却轻飘飘地没带几分真意。微凉的手钻进他洇湿了一片的神官袍，不出意料地在股间沾了满手黏腻，他探出指尖按了按Tony松软的穴口，轻易地陷进了正饥渴开阖的小穴，然后径直将两根细长的手指送入到底，“你在期待谁？”

 

“嗯、哈…不——主人…我的心里、嗯，只有主人……”猛然插入的异物让Tony发出一声急促的喘息，埋在甬道里的手指屈起，摸索到他的敏感点刮搔着内壁，心底大胆的猜想得到证实，Tony甚至感觉灵魂都在战栗，后穴里越发泛滥的水随着手指的翻搅发出“咕叽咕叽”的声响——这是他毕生都将追逐的永恒信仰啊，他何尝不渴求着主人的触碰？只是——  
Tony使不出什么力气的手握在对方小臂上，一双淌着蜜的暖棕色大眼睛里迷离扑朔，那里装满了最纯洁无暇的衷情，却又因体内撩拨的抽插带上了丝丝缕缕的情潮涌动，“呜…主人、但您的信徒，嗯、已没有资格——” 

 

“我宠爱的小仆人有权利享有一切——”Loki挑眉抽出了在Tony体内作乱的手指，沾满晶亮液体的手微微施力捏起他的下颌，看不真切情绪地与他对视，最终还是在那片通透的赤诚中有些不自在地闪烁过眼神。Tony信息素里传递过来的渴望是没有半点说服力的汹涌而热切，Loki吮咬着Tony随着他的呼吸靠近越发通红的耳根，那里随着他的蹂躏让怀里的人浑身都开始颤抖。  
他抬手圈抱住Tony细瘦的腰肢，将灼热的欲望对准那口水淋淋的蜜穴，按将他缓缓沉下身体，直到连根没入完全坐至自己大腿上，“这是…神对你特许的旨意。”

 

Omega又湿又热的黏膜被怒张的阴茎一寸寸钉透撑平，那柄仿佛要从他的小腹顶穿的肉刃不负所望地引起Tony发出像猫儿似的细长尖叫。Loki改抓在他挺翘臀瓣上的手向两侧掰开，让藉由这个姿势本就操进深处的阴茎更加刺激着Omega更深的入口打开，甬道里分泌积藏的淫水随着Loki控制Tony上下起伏的动作带着“噗嗤噗嗤”的声响被汩汩挤出体外。  
他的主人对他的身体展现出一种惊人的熟悉——热挺的阴茎碾过前列腺在肉穴里冲撞，酸麻的快感席卷整个神经中枢，软绵绵的肠肉收缩着贴服在性器表面的青筋上卖力吞咽，被撞得摇摇晃晃的身体让Tony不得不伸手紧紧搂住Loki的脖颈。

 

这太多了太烫了太满了，Tony能言善辩的才华在这里丝毫得不到施展，他没办法找到一个词能准确形容现在的情景，但这一切都太过了——光明神在上，不，确实，就是光明神——他无所不能的主人正与他交融为一体，这个清晰的事实给Tony一种灵魂都为之疼痛的错觉，过于激烈的宠爱让他只能趴进Loki的怀里一面无力地向主人求饶，一面更加迎合的高声浪叫。  
“…啧，”Loki发出一个意味不明的音节，Tony的小穴里像是装了一个水阀，每每在Loki托着他的身体伴随重力沉到最底时阀门就会被顶开，源源不断地涌出更多的透明液体，温暖地包裹着启动开关的推杆。Loki的下颌抵在他的肩膀上，恶作剧地朝着脖颈后的腺体吹了一口热气，满意收获到Tony破碎的颤音，挺腰猛地用力操进Omega为他驯顺打开的逼仄通道里，“…就这么喜欢我？”

 

“…您忠诚的信徒…哈啊、啊啊…永远爱戴于您——”狭窄的入口被龟头重重碾压过前列腺后横插突进，熟透了的蜜穴食髓知味地吮吸着里面色泽干净的性器，几乎没有被打开过的敏感内阴被前端刺入，像再冗长的极夜里突然烧起一团耀眼的篝火。Loki又急又狠的冲撞让小腹里滚烫的火堆飞溅出来一朵朵小火苗点燃他极致的欢愉，Tony回答的话语呜咽成带着哭腔的呻吟，“嗯啊啊、啊…主人，呜…太深了啊——”  
“哼，”却不知怎的碰到了逆鳞，Loki轻哼了一声，掐住Tony跌落的腰臀越发用力地向上挺动。急促的抽插让Tony大腿内侧紧实的肌肉都开始痉挛，他空出一只手摸索着自己湿漉漉的阴茎，挣扎着想要支撑起身体，却被Loki的手掌抚上后脑阻止按回到怀里。从他看不见的角度，Loki的皮肤竟正由白皙以肉眼可见的速度变成幽蓝，Loki不均匀地喘息着搂紧了不安分的Tony，“好好感受我…我的神官——我会与你完成结合，允诺你永远与我为伴。”

 

“呜…我想看见…啊、啊啊…想亲吻主人…哈啊啊——”难以承受的快感层层叠加，高潮来的如此剧烈而无法抵抗，深入宫口的阴茎挤压着酸胀的小腹，大股大股的液体不受控制地从后穴里喷射，失控的感觉刺激着Tony前端也跟着全盘射出，把Loki纤尘不染的衣服蹭得一塌糊涂。  
Tony哽咽失声地死死攥紧了Loki的长袍，睁大的眼眶里溢出晶莹的水珠滴落在他的肩膀，潮喷的热流冲刷着他濒临勃发的性器，Loki阖上一双早已变成猩红的眼眸，用力钉穿他的甬道，将结死死卡在入口，一滴不露地将滚烫的精液射满Tony的子宫，无法承载的混合液体滴滴答答一直蜿蜒到高大庄严的神像脚下。

 

——————————————

 

彩蛋：

Loki动作小心地将清洗过后陷入沉睡的Tony抱进怀里，小个子男人不满地哼唧了一声，似乎调整了一个舒服的姿势又乖巧地窝回他的胸膛，Loki神情晦涩地轻叹了口气，搂紧他的腰肢一起渐渐消失在原地。  
在身影完全变得透明前，埋头在怀中的Tony却忽地睁开了眼睛——清明的眸子里没有半丝睡意。

静谧安宁的神殿里阳光正好。

 

TBC.


	3. Mixture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 额外要提一句，Contradiction系列的下篇，这章是在史总生日完成的，送给最迷人最聪明最美好的Tony Stark，愿你永远都能拥有那时候，发自内心的，仿佛会发光的笑容。  
> 生日快乐，我的总裁。

烫。  
滴落在脆弱前端的液体滚烫，烫得被束缚着的神官弓起腰肢晃动了银链，灼热的体温很快烤着那片烛泪凝固，封缄了流淌欲望的出口。  
却远不及他的身体里更烫。  
顺着空气飘散进他鼻腔里的淫靡气息越来越浓郁，殿外混乱欢合的娇声浪语鼓动着耳膜，四处充斥的荷尔蒙点燃他随之汹涌的信息素，荡起一波又一波的热浪。  
从背后覆盖上来的身躯是冰凉。  
宽大手掌游走过的地方更像饮鸩止渴，尝过短暂的凉爽后，再度席卷的热潮愈发难挨，截然相反的温度触碰到的每一寸肌肤都忍不住瑟缩，喘息被口枷堵回进喉腔里，只余还不及吞咽的涎水。  
后穴里泛洪的蜜液将入口变得湿润和松软，抵在臀缝同样温度偏低的柱体轻轻磨蹭着，丝毫没有着急闯入的意向，反而是对他勃起的阴茎更感兴趣似的，搭上手指抚摸着那根性器，充分享受他前后矛盾迎合的乐趣。  
绸带绑缚的视野里只有一片如墨的浓绿，其他放大的感官早该习惯了这样的恶作剧，却仍旧因为无法预料下一秒的对待而兴奋到战栗。  
惑人的独特冷香毒蛇一般盘旋在他的周围，侵略地将他与外界纷乱的气息剥离，整个包裹成一团，慢悠悠地迫近，蠢蠢欲动，潜伏着致命一击。

Tony对这种恶劣的行径再熟悉不过。  
能在神不知鬼不觉中将万众瞩目的光明大祭司偷天换日凭空运走，除了他的‘主人’，完全不做他想。

是万魔祭。  
Tony一直在赌，又或者说一直在等今天——黑暗领域十年一度的狂欢庆典，Ikol必将露出真面目带他回到本源，完成最神圣的结合仪式。  
为这些天虚与委蛇的恩宠与渴慕打上句点。

外人眼里嫉妒到发狂的无上荣耀，他与Ikol各自心知肚明，不过是他们之间狩猎与反狩猎的小游戏。  
没有人甘愿认输，所以箭在弦上这一刻来临之前，谁也不会率先捅破光鲜的外壳，将自己架上被审判的高台。

狭窄的甬道被打开，被沾得湿漉漉的凶器一点一点挤进深处，微凉的柱身碾平火热的内壁，悬殊的温差让背后的神明猩红眸子里腾起一片晦涩。他爱不释手地捏过Tony绷紧的大腿，恶意放缓了侵入的动作，愉悦地享用着他‘忠诚的信徒’可怜又可爱的呜咽。  
被叠过重重印记的身体早已对Loki的宠爱无比驯顺，这个心有八窍的alpha太了解也太擅长撩拨他的每一个临界点。肠肉因异物的低温而不断翕动着，新开拓出的甬道缩紧，像是试图负隅顽抗，最后又只能丢盔弃甲，恋恋不舍地贴附上去加倍讨好，连同过量尺寸带来的钝痛也变成可怕的快感。

“真敏感…忍不住想起第一次见到你的时候呢。”Loki贴近Tony的后颈轻笑了起来，深埋在后穴里的性器小幅度磨蹭着，抬起指尖绕着暖蜜色的胸膛打转：“就算根本不碰，也会自己兴奋地站起来…”  
“…呜、呜嗯…嗯…”断断续续的反驳也一同被枷锁堵成甜美的鼻音，Loki全盘当做是乞怜接收，一面温柔地舔吮着Tony熟透的耳垂，一面用力捏住了左侧兀自挺立的乳头，逗弄着那里越挺越硬。在Tony向后企图逃避他的指尖时，再恶狠狠地整根撞进他的身体里，绷直的手腕与脚踝晃动铐锁在上面的银链，金属撞击时发出清脆悦耳的声响，然后他的小仆人就会挺起腰身重新送进他的手里。

淫液被磨人的律动翻搅出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，肠肉甚至能够清晰描摹出Ikol的模样，被烛泪封堵的阴茎连前液都无法淌出，只能在空气里颤巍巍地涨红。钉进内壁深处的性器刁钻地贯穿着Tony，每次都擦过那个敏感的凸起，偏偏又差之毫厘，Omega混乱醇香的信息素是他乐此不疲挖下邪恶陷阱的完美收获。  
他毫不怀疑，Tony那条灵巧的舌头正翻着花样诅咒他。  
Loki爱怜地抚摸过系在Tony眼眸上洇湿的绸带，掐着下颌掰转到侧过脸，涎水将嘴角周围连同下面的小胡子都沾湿得晶亮，惹得Loki忍不住用拇指磨蹭着他湿漉漉的脸，轻巧地扣开卡在他嘴里的小东西。

“…嗯、嗯？”Tony挑起茫然的鼻音，后穴里涨满的快感占据了他全部的注意力，情欲冲刷麻痹了思考的能力。他本能伸长舌尖舔舐着下巴沾湿不舒服的位置，后知后觉才意识到恢复了言语的权利：“…松开、Ikol，哈…放开我…”  
Loki微微暗下眼神，俯身堵住Tony水亮的嘴唇。毒蛇的信子吐出，游刃有余地侵略过上颚与牙床，缠卷着舌根将令他不悦的声音再度堵成黏糊糊的呜咽。

溃不成军的甬道里独属于omega的门已经被叩开了入口，绞动着勾引Loki挤进深处，翻搅的唇舌间似乎都淌满了丝丝缕缕的冷香，Loki深吸了一口气，掐住Tony不安分的腰，紧抵在生殖腔的性器临门一脚，堪堪停下动作，有些沙哑的声音一反印象中应回以嘲弄戏谑的语调：“…你要走么？”  
Tony的脑浆艰难地处理着这句话的含义，埋在他身体里素不讲理的物什随着沉默一点点向外抽离，干扰着他刚分出一丁点的思维，肠肉拼命往里吞咽着残喘挽留，Tony委屈地摇了摇头：“松开我…我想看着你…”

他想看着他的‘主人’。  
没有神圣高洁的表象，也没有光风霁月的面具，他想知道，想见证，想了解，剥离光环后最坦诚相对的真实。

银链碰撞发出清越的声响，拉紧四肢的支撑力被削断，沉浸在情欲里的身体来不及反应，顺着圈紧的手臂直接坐进身后温凉的怀抱里。原本快要退出的阴茎猛然顶穿酥软的肠肉，Tony克制不住地发出一声甜腻的浪叫，发软的手指够到脑后与绸带结做着斗争，交融的距离让他能清晰感觉到信息素里绷紧神经的不安。  
Loki搭在他腰间的冰凉手指越来越放松，意外柔和的光亮映入眼帘时闪烁着一个又一个墨绿的圆圈，Tony的视线滑过身前冰蓝的小臂，不眨眼地扭头逡巡过下颌，对上那双猩红的眼眸。  
Loki的唇紧紧抿在一起，Tony盛满蜂蜜的大眼睛太过明亮，清晰地倒映着不堪的一切——他们之间，其实一直都是这样，看似高高在上掌控一切的那个，才是最没有把握的一方。他微微别开眼神：“看到了？满意了？我和你想象中的相比——亲眼见到你口口声声对光明的忠贞破碎的感觉如何？你每天就是跟这样的妖怪（monster）堕——唔——”

Tony一把抓住那只指尖都沾满汗水的手掌，恶狠狠地咬上Loki刻意恶语相加的嘴唇，Loki难得怔忡地任由Tony掌控了主动，血腥味在口腔里蔓延，濒临高潮戛然而止的身体从头到脚都燃烧着追寻本能的渴望，Tony晃着腰臀轻喘道，“感觉…不怎么样、嗯…勉为其难够格让我献祭…”  
Loki深深地盯着他每一寸细微的神情，像是想要确定什么，又像是已经得到什么许可。他扣紧Tony的大腿抽身，以面对面的姿势再一度重重撞进后穴，一改惯用的反复无常，涨大的阴茎这次准确无误地磨过前列腺，挤进更狭窄的入口，身体弯折的角度甚至让Tony有种性器深入小腹的错觉。  
洪灾泛滥的腔道随着越来越更凶猛的单刀直入开始疯狂缩紧，前后的出口都被牢牢堵住，无从释放的欲望让Tony弓起腰，发着抖地搂住Loki的脖子：“哈…哈啊、啊啊…Ikol…”

直直冲刷在阴茎上的水流让Loki粗喘着加快了鞭挞的律动，他用力地拥抱着Tony，心跳声因紧贴在一起的胸膛热烈而失控地交响。缠绕上Tony性器的手指刮过表面的青筋，亲吻同时落在后颈，在Tony啜泣出声时，伸出尖牙一口咬穿了最后的防线。  
来自腺体的标记在灵魂激起火花，堵在前端的烛泪被揭开，刺痛与快感叠加，Tony哆嗦着蜷紧脚趾。禁锢过久的性器随着Loki最后一下比一下更深的贯穿才开始断断续续地喷洒，死死卡在入口的结将所有欲望尽数堵进生殖腔，承载过量的液体将那一片床单洇湿成深色。

“那…希望这份真实还能有点…意料之外的地方提高你的满意度？”修长白皙的手掌抚上Tony沾满生理性泪水的脸颊，黑发的妖怪调皮地眨眨眼，墨绿的眸色浓如翡翠无暇：

“Loki.”

小剧场花絮1：

Tony：我那时候要真走了怎么办？  
Loki：你还能跑哪去？最多再抓回来一次就是了。  
Tony：那你问我想不想走有什么用？  
Loki：我就随便说说逗你玩玩。  
Tony：……

小剧场花絮2：

从那以后，世界上光明与黑暗的界限开始融合，善恶正邪不再是纯粹的黑与白，随着光明祭司与黑暗信徒的相爱，纯粹的天使和魔鬼渐渐消失，相应地，一个崭新进化的物种取替了他们的存在，推进和谐的新纪元。  
后世把这一天称为，人类社会的起源。

Tony：#洛基中二老跟世界过不去怎么办？##多打两炮就好了#  
Loki：……

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这里正文也算强行完结了（前一篇更新隔了太久，几乎忘了当初想写啥），也不知道有没有小天使猜到我想写的方向，大概就是…嗯，对应基妹的两个身份，霜巨人状态的时候是黑暗神，但普通状态下就是光明神，这样一个设定吧。  
> 反正痴汉笔下的洛基就是不受控制地往苏力爆表发展了（。  
> 这两个人属于各自棋差一招，你铁发现了他黑暗神的身份，却没想到他真的也是光明神，洛基…猜到以你铁的聪明才智肯定发现了真相，但没料到他真的会完全包容他的全部。  
> MCU基妹其实，怎么说呢，因为霜巨人的身份，在拥有幸福这件事上，在某种意义上感觉和你铁一样…非常缺失安全感啊…引用Tony那句话，他可能‘恨不得在最显眼的建筑刻上自己的名字’，但那份尖牙利齿的骄傲下，掩藏着更深的不安和卑微。
> 
> 升华下中心主旨：其实就是矛盾的对立统一。  
> 我想，这世界上，本就没有绝对的光明或黑暗，物极必反，就像所谓‘空即是色，色即是空’，那么，光与暗大概也可同理，于是有了这一篇的洛基。  
> Ikol，倒过来就是Loki啊。


End file.
